1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproofing structure for making, for example, a battery space of a mobile terminal waterproof, and to a mobile terminal including the waterproofing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various waterproofing structures have been proposed in order to make, for example, a battery space of a mobile terminal waterproof.
Examples of structures for making a battery space and the like waterproof include the following two waterproofing structures.
One of the two waterproofing structures includes a waterproof packing, which is attached to a battery lid for covering a battery space of a mobile terminal, and a groove that surrounds the battery space. The groove is integrated with a case of the mobile phone, and the battery lid is attached to the mobile terminal so that the battery lid presses the waterproof packing into the groove. That is, with the waterproofing structure, the waterproof packing adheres to the groove, thereby making the battery space waterproof.
The other waterproofing structure includes a lip seal, which is integrated with a battery lid, and a lock mechanism for continuously applying pressure to the lip seal. The lock mechanism is disposed, for example, on a visible surface of the battery lid. With the waterproofing structure, the lock mechanism constantly applies a pressure to the lip seal, thereby making the battery space waterproof.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-288174 (FIG. 7) discloses a waterproofing structure in which a battery cover includes an annular protrusion having an elastic member and a mobile phone body has a groove that corresponds to the annular protrusion and into which the elastic member is pressed, whereby the battery space is made waterproof. That is, with the waterproofing structure, the annular protrusion having the elastic member is pressed into the groove of the mobile phone body, thereby making the battery space waterproof.